


All I Really Need . . .

by Stella_Lost



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biting, M/M, NSFW Art, Schmoop, bottom!Jared, hooker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Lost/pseuds/Stella_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your first time should always be with someone you love, Jensen thought, but sometimes you can’t wait that long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Really Need . . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromcainwthlove (Liralen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/gifts).



> A very joyous holiday season to fromcainwthlove!!!! I had hoped that this would fall just shy of epic length filled with amazing dialogue, stupendous banter, a myriad of characters and mouthwatering sex, but as RL is prone to do, it got in the way of all my lofty goals. As it is, I tried to fit in several of your likes (hooker!AU, First-time-with-a-guy sex, banter –thanks to Chris and Aldis, angst that resolves into porn/schmoop, and biting). Thus, I fell short yet again, but please accept this gift from the very depths of my heart. May Santa bring you a gift-wrapped ’67 Impala complete with the adorable (and HOT) life-sized driver and passenger action figures to play with, but in case he doesn’t I added a wee little additional **NSFW** gift at the end of the fic. (p.s. I’m pretty new to that whole drawing on a tablet thing, in fact this is my first attempt, so please excuse the roughness of the sketch :D)

“Man, I can’t believe he went with that guy. He was fifty if he was a day!” Came the whisky soaked voice to Jensen’s right.

“Maturity means money, my friend.”Answered the deeper, yet mellow voice to his left.

“That is just wrong. So very, very wrong.”

“Yeah it is, but wouldn’t . . . that would be like bangin’, I don’t know . . . your grandpa!”

“Christ! That is disgusting, Kane!”

Jensen flinched back against the seat to escape the long arm that shot across in front of him. “Can we not do this?” His friends thoughtfully ignored Jensen’s quiet plea. “Please?” 

He shouldn’t have told his friends that he only had to work a half day due to some paperwork that he hadn’t finished during the workweek. Jensen knew he should have told the individuals on either side of him ‘no’ when they showed up at his office about five minutes before he was due to be done for the day. He also should have known something was up when they led him to a nice truck ‘borrowed’ from Chris’ job at the dealership. If he had only kept his mouth shut, Jensen would be at home on his sofa with the winning combination of pizza and beer, taking in the Texas Rangers as they prepare to enter the post-season, but no, he’s stuck between his two best friends on some dingy street in New Orleans on an overly warm autumn Saturday night.

“What about that one, dude, the one in the all the ‘I am the Dark Overlord’ leather and chains? I think he could really show you around ‘the dark side’.” Aldis’ elbow ground into his ribs as he pointed out the guy leaning against the faded brick building across the road from where Jensen and the guys were parked in Chris’ pick-up. Jensen tried to edge himself away, but that just caused him to lean into Chris, who took his hand off the wheel to sling his arm around Jensen’s neck and intone. 

“Je-n, I’ll be your Daddy.” 

Jensen groaned as Chris cracked up at his own crappy Darth Vader impersonation.

“Well, he does look like he would be money well spent.” Aldis tried to reason, but his laughter made his own argument seem rather unfounded. “Maybe he can show you how to play with your ‘lightsaber’.”

“Can we just forget about this and go?” He hated how dangerously close his voice was pitching to a whine, but Jensen had been against this plan from the start or at least since they told him as they crossed the Texas/Louisiana border.

“Ohhh, how about the pretty one there.” Chris exclaimed excitedly. He nearly knocked Jensen in the chin as his hand shot across the cab to point out the passenger window.

Jensen, against his better judgment let his eyes follow the bulky line of Kane’s hand to see just whom he had spotted this time. An extremely tall and particularly blonde individual had joined the ranks of the loitering souls against the wall. However, where the rest of the men milling about, trying to look uninterested, yet available, this . . . man . . . was dressed in thigh high patent leather boots and an electric blue mini dress, complete with matching breasts and bulge.

“No!” Jensen cried as he tugged Chris’ arm down for fear the blonde would see them and come over. “Hell, no!”He was still kicking himself for allowing them to try and help him get over his last breakup with a night of tequila and tacos. Moreover, he most definitely should have kept his mouth shut as to why Lexi left him, why all of his previous girlfriends had left him. But as with most people, tequila has a tendency to make his lips slack and his tongue loose and now he was spending a humid September evening perusing a lineup of Louisiana hookers. 

“Oh, he _is_ a pretty boy, isn’t he.” Aldis slapped his broad hand down on Jensen’s thigh and gave him a pinch. “ _She_ could definitely ease you into this gay thing.”

“First, it’s not a _gay_ thing. I am gay. I’ve tried women and I tired of fooling myself, trying to fool them and besides, I’m interested in men that, well, look like men. Second, I don’t need to ease into it. I will find somebody-“

“And we will grow old and grey waiting for that to happen, Jen.” Chris interrupted.

“But-“

“No buts . . . well, except for the butts that you say you’re interested in.” Aldis snorted as Chris started talking, his voice soon crossed from joking to patient sincerity. “Jensen, we’re your friends and we know you. We respect the fact that you are being true to yourself and who you are in here,” Chris tapped Jensen lightly in the chest, “and we want to help. I’ve known you for what? Over fifteen years now? And I know just how methodical and practical you are. You are going to sit there and ponder and pick at every little detail of what you are looking for and you will never meet anyone.”

“That’s not true, Chris.” Jensen protested weakly. It was a token protest, because he knew, the guys knew, Hell, most of everyone Jensen had ever met probably knew, that Jensen was prone to err on the side of caution when it came to pretty much everything. He glanced up and could see Aldis nodding silently next to him. The cab of the truck felt like it was shrinking in on him.

“It is, but we’re here to help, aren’t we, Al?” Jensen stared down at his lap and saw Aldis give his thigh another squeeze before sliding his hand away.

“We sure are, man. We got your back. We’re gonna get you up in that saddle and you ain’t ever gonna wanna come down. You’re gonna be lookin’ for that sunset to ride off into, Jen.”

“You want me to ride off into the sunset with a hooker?” Jensen asked, the doubt he felt within, curling through his words. “So what? I’m supposed to look at you guys like you’re my fairy godmothers?”

“Well, I prefer fairy godfather, but, well, yeah. I know you’re not a club guy, so that’s why we didn’t take you to the Eagle or the Round-up back home. We’ve given you time to network a bit at the gym and that didn’t work and-“ Chris replied, but was cut-off by Aldis who lifted a hand to tick of their other failed attempts in getting Jensen out there to meet other available gay men.

“Match.com, Singlesnet.com, GayCruiseVacation.com, Craigslist. Do I need to go on?”

Jensen looked up and around at his two best friends. They meant well. “And you guys think a prostitute is the perfect solution?” It wasn’t the first time that he wondered what horrendous activities he had gotten up to in a previous life to earn the pleasure of being saddled with Chris and Aldis and he was sure it wasn’t going to be the last. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“A hooker is the best idea, Jen. You get to test drive your sexuality, you know. Kick the tires, rev the engine, and if you’re sure that you like how it handles, you commit and make that down payment.”

“Christ, Chris, you really need a new job.” Jensen barked out a nervous laugh, with Aldis’ deep baritone joining in.

“You know what I mean. You are as inexperienced as I was in sixth grade. All you need is a little push, a little taste of what you want, to give you an idea of what you might be into . . . you know, that whole pitcher or um, . . . catcher thing and what better way to figure that and save yourself some embarrassment than with a hooker? Right, Hodge? All you really need is right out there.”

Jensen turned to see that Aldis had apparently turned into some living bobble head for all the agreeing he was doing with Chris.

“So pick yourself out a promising date and we’ll get you all sorted out.” Chris waved a hand that spanned the entirety of the windshield. Jensen’s gaze followed it and noted that several more prospective ‘dates’ had arrived on the scene, each trying to look more seductive and enticing than their neighbor. “And don’t worry, this is all on us, isn’t it, Al?”

“Sure is, man.” There was a whisper of noise followed by a small thud in Jensen’s denim shrouded lap. A couple of strips of condoms and a bottle of what had to be lube were laying there. “We’re not suggestin’ you use ‘em all tonight, but see what you can do, right?”

“I don’t know . . .” Even Jensen recognized the uncertainty in his voice for what it was . . . that being fear. “What about we head to the French Qu-“

The light of the cab caused Jensen to blink rapidly. Chris was sliding from the drivers’ seat through the door he had just opened. “We’re doing this, Jen. If you can’t decide then I’m going to decide for you. Al, keep an eye on him and if he tries to escape, I don’t know, tie him up, sit on him, just keep him here, okay?”

Aldis’ reply was drowned out by the slamming of the truck door.

From the darkness of the cab, Jensen watched his oldest friend jog across the street to avoid getting hit by a tricked out Honda before he slowed to step up on the curb. There was a noticeable straightening of spines from the men against the wall as Chris approached them.

Jensen groaned audibly as Chris started talking to the man covered head to toe in leather. _Not him. Please, God, not him._ He wanted his first time to be with someone he loved and barring that at least someone that didn’t look like he was going to pull out the whips and chains the minute he got Jensen alone. A small rush of relief settled within his chest as the multitude of silver adornments on the man’s vest glinted in the glare of the streetlight as he turned and pointed a bit further down the block. Aldis chuckled next to him as Chris turned and flashed a grin at the truck before sauntering away in the direction of the hooker’s finger.

“Damnit! I was hoping he would go with Darth Maul right there.” Aldis exclaimed causing Jensen to scowl at him. “What? He looks like he knows what he’s doing. I may be wrong, but I’m assuming you want someone that can show you the ins and the outs, right and Dude BroMan there looks like he knows his way around a bed, s’all I’m sayin’ and . . . Oh, well, _hello_.”

Jensen turned to look at what Aldis had just seen. Beyond the windshield he could see Chris talking with a man about his height and build with a blonde ponytail draped over his shoulder. He couldn’t see the man’s face as the shadow of a sharp looking fedora obscured it. He was dressed in faded tight jeans and a white tee shirt with a pair of black suspenders hanging limply from his waist.

“He doesn’t look scary, huh?” Aldis commented and Jensen hummed a response. 

No. The guy looked harmless enough in his relaxed stance and when Chris pointed over to the truck, Jensen could finally see his face and it wasn’t as ‘mean’ looking as he was expecting. He said something to Chris and they both laughed. Jensen frowned. He knew that Chris meant well, but he wasn’t sure how he felt being made the butt of a joke between his best friend and a hooker.

“And it looks like we have a winner, folks.” Aldis elbowed him in the ribs again, much to Jensen’s chagrin. The man had some seriously lethal elbows. “Now you be a good boy and do what your new friend asks, Jen. And in an hour or so, you’ll be thankin’ us.”

Somehow, Jensen really doubted that.

~+~***~+~****~+~*`J2’*~+~****~+~***~+~

As Jensen walked along the hallway, he noticed everything, from the worn and threadbare carpet runner, grayish in the middle and a weary shade of rose along the less trod upon edges to the walls, which were mostly painted. At one time, they were probably a charming shade of sea foam green, but age and wear and tear made them look more like seasick green. There had been aged and dried looking wallpaper down in the foyer, but it had probably been hung to give the dilapidated house a sense of respectability. If so, they had failed in Jensen’s mind. It was all so dirty looking.

He paused by a door, this one marked with a tiny stick-on number 7, but it wasn’t the room he was told to look for, so he stepped away and kept on going. It had seemed strange at first that the numbers seemed to be counting down the further he crept along the hall. Number 9 had been right at the head of the stairs and Steve, the man in the fedora, had told him that his ‘entertainment’ was waiting behind door marked with the number 3.

An odor assaulted Jensen’s sense as he passed before the next door. It didn’t smell like sex, which in his opinion was the only obvious smell a place like this would have, or rather, not only of sex. No, there was a hint of something that reeked of lavender and plastic, kind of like one of those air fresheners with the pull up lid that usually withered and shrunk to a hard nothing in a matter of days. The scent mixed cloyingly with the odor of used bodies and mildewed wood. If it hadn’t been for the threat of a sound beating from Chris if he didn’t ‘march up there and blow my hard earned cash’, Jensen would have turned around and headed down to the truck. But he didn’t. He and Chris had only come to blows once, but once had been enough for Jensen to stop and think before he disagreed with his friend.

The door was labeled with the number 5. Well, actually the floor in front of the door was labeled that way, as the number had fallen off and had never been reattached. Jensen paused, _what about 6_ his mind supplied a quick glance back told him that somehow 6 had been left out, lost, misplaced. Maybe he would ask his ‘date’, he thought briefly as he slowly placed one foot in front of the other, but in reality, he knew that he would do no such thing.

He was here to spend his friend’s money and to get off in a manner that his body and soul had been screaming for the past few years. It still baffled him. The fact that he had taken so long to conclude that he preferred men to women, hard pecs to soft breast, cock to, well, yeah . . . anyway. He was nearly twenty-four and when his last girlfriend sat him down and calmly explained why she thought they weren’t right for each other, Jensen had actually listened. The weekend after, spent alone in an exile of his own making, researching and soul searching, helped him reach the point that she had been so patiently trying to make. 

He was gay. 

He had told his friends and then his parents. All of whom responded with a bit of a disappointed ‘well, duh’ expression on their faces and a few extra tears from his momma, but all in all it had been rather anticlimactic. That lack of hubbub as well as his usual reserved tendencies was probably what kept Jensen from exploring his recent self-discovery. That had all gone down before the holiday’s last year, so nearly ten months ago, but apparently that was too long a span for Chris and Aldis. And now as he looked out the window to see his friends laughing and joking with Steve and a few of the other . . . wait. 

Jensen turned from the window to look back down the hall. In his musings, he had walked right on past the last door. He stepped back and turned to face the door with the little lopsided 3. He could hear Chris’ voice in his head telling him “ _to sack up and be a man, son_.” Jensen swallowed thickly, raised his hand and started to knock, but by the second rap of his knuckles the door swung open.

“Hello?” He called softly into the dimness of the room lit only from the light filtering in through the window. He said it again and finally received a quiet reply from somewhere off to his left.

“Come on in. Let me please you.”

His stomach jumping and twisting from the nerves, Jensen slowly entered the room and let the door fall mostly closed behind him. He was going to do this. He was finally going to satisfy the internal hunger that had been gnawing at him for much too long.

The voice then offered Jensen the option to have the lights on or off and while Jensen knew he would be more comfortable with them off, he had the strong desire to see exactly who he was going to be, well, ‘serviced by’. He felt along the wall for a few seconds, the sultriness of the night as well as his nerves, caused his fingers to slip off the light switch not once, but twice before he was able to flip it on. 

“Hi, um, Stud. What can I do ya for?” The young man in front of him held a strong Texas accent; the lazy vowels were evident even though the voice that had spoken them shook slightly. 

Jensen stood there and stared. The young man who looked to be barely out of his teens was tall, not just tall, but damned near built like a Greek God. A taut faded blue tee shirt that hung a little short of the kid’s waist highlighted his broad shoulders and his tattered jeans were held up by a whispered prayer against the sharply jutting hipbones. Bare feet peeked out from beneath the frayed cuffs. Jensen knew that if he had seen this guy at the supermarket or the bookstore, he would have followed him all the way to his car, but here . . . he felt like a dirty pervert gawking at him.

“What’s your name?” It seemed the logical thing to ask someone you were expected to have sex with, so Jensen went with it.

“What do you want it to be?” 

The reply made Jensen want to roll his eyes, so he looked around the room instead. There was very little in the way of furniture and nothing that spoke of personal belongings. Maybe the kid didn’t live here and he just ‘worked’ out of the room. There was a small table with a bedside lamp next to the double bed wrapped only in a sheet. A second table with a drawer stood against the wall to the left of the door; a straight-backed chair had been placed next to it. A standing heat register stood beneath the rooms’ only window and that was it. No dresser, no pictures or posters, no sense of individual taste for the rooms only other occupant. 

Jensen glanced back at the kid to see that he had moved closer, much, much closer in the past few seconds. He felt warm breath against his cheek as fingers plucked at the buttons on his shirt.

“I’m going to make you so happy. I can’t wait to feel you, um, in me.” A finger slipped between the buttons. It was a simple, nearly innocent touch, but Jensen felt the promise as it was rubbed into the soft cotton of his undershirt.

Jensen turned his head slightly to see his partner’s face. The kid’s eyes were trained on what his hand was doing, so Jensen gave himself a moment to take in the soft looking skin along his strong jaw. His lips were slightly chapped, as if the young man had been biting at them for the past few hours, but Jensen wondered what they tasted like anyway, though he doubted that he would get a chance. He had been to the movies. The hooker never let the john kiss them. They saved that for the man that would save them, that took them away from their horrible lives.

Hazel eyes, the flecks of gold catching in the low wattage of the bare bulb overhead, were suddenly staring at him. Jensen’s breath caught at the play of emotion flashing dangerously within them. And they were gone, not because the kid had looked away or because he had, but rather that they had drawn too close as the still-nameless man slid lips across his cheek until they were caressing his own. A simple nip on his bottom lip had Jensen gasping. A quickly as the bite registered the lips, those heavenly lips withdrew to mouth along the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

“You are so hot. I’ve never seen a man as hot as you. I want to make you so happy that you will never forget me.”

Jensen knew that the kid was just saying a line that he probably told everyone, but his heart wanted so badly to believe him. “You never told me your name.”

“I can be whomever you want me to be. I can be just like your boyfriend or that sexy guy at work or . . .um, that hot guy that you like in that one movie.” The husky whisper wrapped itself around Jensen, between it and the sly hand that had started to slide down to his growing bulge, he was sure that the temperature in the room had suddenly increased. 

He skimmed his arm around the boys’ waist, noting that while the guy was broad, he was far from brawny. It was off putting for a few seconds, but his actions had made the kid’s lower half to jolt forward to grind rough and dirty against his own hip. “I’m going to call you Tex, okay? And you can call me . . . well, you can call me Jensen.”

“Jensen.” That drawl was already proving deadly to Jensen’s libido, but when he heard it murmur his name, he had to swallow back a moan. “I like that, it so sexy, just like you. Well, Jensen, what would you like to do tonight? The possibilities are endless, you know? I’m open for, ah, anything.”

Tex was now stooped in front of him, his fingers just this side of nimble as he tried to undo the buttons on Jensen’s shirt. He thought maybe that the guy was nervous, of course that assessment wasn’t fair, Jensen thought, seeing how Tex’s jaw was busy stretching out the collar of his tee shirt as he licked at Jensen’s collar bone.

“Shouldn’t I pay you first?” Jensen spoke to the ceiling as he tipped his head back to give the young man more room to work.

Tex raised his head suddenly, a look of panic flashed across his face followed by one of fear. “Oh. Um, yeah, I should, well . . . we need to decide what you want and then, yeah. I mean there are different rates for, you know, different things.”

Jensen stepped back and shoved a hand into the pocket of his jeans where Chris had tucked a wad of money as he and Aldis had escorted him to the staircase below. If he didn’t know any better, he would almost say that Tex was about as experienced as he was when it came to participating in this sort of proclivity. “I, well, I really don’t know what I want. How about I give you a hundred and . . .well, if we do more than a hundred then I can give you more.”

He watched as Tex peeked out from beneath the mess of bangs that swam in front of his eyes. They both seemed to be assessing one another to see if the idea was sound or not.

“I, uh, Steve wants me to get the money up front. In case, you are . . . are not satisfied.” 

He knew that was how it worked. That the pimp, who apparently was the fedora guy named Steve would want the money upfront, but to actually hear Tex say it aloud, Jensen felt dirtier than he ever had before. He didn’t want to ask the kid for anything now.

“Ye-ah, um yeah, yes of course. I . . .” Even the money felt wrong in his hand, to warm and germ-ridden. Tex’s eyes bugged out when he saw the small fortune that he withdrew.

“You can do anything. Anything! With all of that. Tie me up, spank me, we can even forget the cond-“ Jensen watched as Tex pulled his tee shirt over his head, causing his abundance of hair to dance wildly about his head for a second or two before settling into unruly waves that framed his face, making him appear even younger.

“How old are you?” Jensen laid the wad of cash on the little side table next to the wall, still balled up in the messy little bundle.

“Old enough.” That defiant tone made Jensen note silently that he hadn’t been too far off when he guessed that Tex was barely out of his teens. He cocked an eyebrow at the boy. “I’m nineteen.”

The boy stepped forward and wormed his hands under Jensen’s shirt, along his shoulders, thus making the outer shirt drop down along his biceps.

“I’m old enough for anything and everything with you.” He nuzzled into Jensen’s neck again, his hair emitting a sweet fruit smell that tickles Jensen’s nose. “ _And_ I want just that, Jensen. I want to give you everything.”

Tex slides his hands low enough to slip under Jensen’s tee shirt. His hands are hot, hotter even than the sultry air in the room. Those long fingers caressed and petted for a moment before arriving at the button on Jensen’s jeans. “Let me show you what I can do.”

The button popped audibly from its hole and the rasp of the zipper was still sounding as Tex slipped his hand inside.

“I - . . .” Jensen’s mind drew a blank. He thought he was going to be able to do this then his doubts had reared their ugly little heads, but now though? Yeah, he wanted too much right now. He needed this boy and his long fingers and delectable lips. He just needed, period. Jensen whispered. “All I really need . . .Yes.” 

It took a few more minutes, but both he and Tex were standing at the foot of the bed, their clothes looking like the aftermath of a storm on the floor. The smell of the sweat on their naked skins wafted between them. 

“You . . . you’re beautiful.” Jensen spoke softly as if afraid that any noise would make the minutes tick by faster and he would be hustled out the door. He watched as a flush crept along the kid’s neck and chest. It made him wonder just how much positive reinforcement Tex had been given in the past. Couldn’t have been too much or else he wouldn’t be stalking awkwardly towards him with a look of determination on his face. Determined to pleasure Jensen for money.

“I’m not as gorgeous as you though. I was hoping that my . . .” He trailed off and peered up at Jensen from beneath those ridiculous bangs. “I want you.

It was a simple statement, one that Jensen could agree with, but the weight of emotion and his own desire caused Jensen to step back rather than forward to embrace the man in front of him. His bare ass touched the heat register, cold from disuse. The chill made his skin jump and skitter along his muscles, it was a race of gooseflesh. 

Tex stepped towards him then, not the gangly looking kid from when he entered the room, but as smoothly and stealthily as a big cat. His palms landed lightly on Jensen’s chest and slid down following the flat and plains of his ribs and abs. A quick and dirty kiss was all the warning that Jensen got before Tex followed his hands path down to land with a thud on his knees before him.

“I _want_ this.”

A loaded utterance. Jensen wasn’t sure if it was for him to hear or just Tex reassuring himself that he did want to do this, either way, Jensen was in full agreement.

A nudge of a nose, a single brush of lips below his navel and Jensen quaked in his core. It was already better than any time that a girl had gone down on him. If he had any lingering skepticism on his sexuality, it disappeared the minute that those sinful lips wrapped themselves around his cock.

Jensen tipped his head back as Tex continued to bob and suck below him. One of his hands found its way onto the crown of the younger man’s head, the thick chestnut brown hair slipping and catching on his sweaty fingers. How could he have not known for so long, how wonderful this could be?

  
[](http://imgur.com/fKPwl)   


He glanced down and started when he noticed those dark eyes staring up at him, their depths filled with intent and desire. Jensen pried his fingers from around the windowsill behind him, he hadn’t even remembered reaching back for the stability it gave, and slid his fingers along his partners’ cheek. He could feel the movement of his member within the hot confines of that mouth.

“I want . . . to, ah . . .I want to fuck you.” The eyes didn’t change, they only darkened, but the eyebrows above them lifted slightly at the declaration. Tex wrapped the long fingers of one hand around the base of Jensen’s penis and a wet snick of spit on skin sounded in the room as Tex pulled off.

“I want you to.” Using the radiator as a counterbalance, the kid levered himself off the ground to stand silently in front of Jensen. The hand that had been staving off any premature climaxing on Jensen’s part, slipped away to come to rest on Jensen’s wrist. He could feel the cool dampness of the transferred saliva on the tender skin there.

“C’mon then.” Tex started backing towards the bed, effectively dragging Jensen along with him.

“Wait! Condoms, lube.” He had heard what the boy had almost said earlier, but he wasn’t going to put either of them at risk by being to horny. He shook off the hand that held him and turned towards his clothes.“Just a sec.”

The bedsprings sounded loudly behind him as Jensen pulled out the strip of condoms and the small bottle of lube that Aldis had given him in the truck. He turned and was helpless to hold in the gasp when he saw the way that Tex spread himself wantonly on the bed. He had to have this guy. Had to.

In only a few short steps, Jensen found himself kneeling over Tex; the supplies laying at the ready by his knee.

“I’ve got to know,” Jensen started as he tipped his head down enough to kiss along one of those sharp collarbones, “what is your name? Really?” He bit none too gently at the flesh that had found its way into his mouth, earning him a small slap on the hip and a deep groan. He licked the reddened skin when he released it. The tang of salty sweat and soap tickling along his taste buds.

“I’m not . . .” Jensen held himself aloft above Tex, his biceps straining. “Jared. My name is Jared.”

Letting his body lower down onto Jared’s lithe form, Jensen whispered the name slowly. “Jared.”

Jared’s body bucked up to meet his. Their cocks bumped and slid roughly against one another, causing Jensen to bite back an expletive or two. The friction was delicious, yet not enough.

The next few minutes were passed with panting breaths and roving hands on Jared’s part. Jensen worked at prepping Jared’s tight hole, the sensation was hotter than he expected both on his fingers and in his mind. _Thank God for internet porn_ , his mind mocked him. Even though the porn had only shown him what to do and hadn’t prepared him for the multitude of feelings that were coming into play.

“I’ve ne- . . . you’ve got to tell me if I’m doing this wrong, okay?” Jensen felt stupid saying that, but no less stupid than if he had blurted out that he was a virgin. 

“You’re perfect.” Jared whispered back before he surged up to wrap his long arms around Jensen’s neck. “You’re going to be perfect.” Jared’s knees, which had been folded up alongside Jensen’s hips, now unbent and those long legs crossed themselves across Jensen’s ass. A heel was digging sharply at the top of his thigh.

Jensen lifted back enough to line up the head of his cock with Jared’s twitching hole and started to ease in. He knew that he should go slowly, but the anticipation of feeling Jared wrapped completely around him was pulling at his belly. Inch by hard won inch he slid as gently as he could. He looked up once to see Jared’s eyes squeezed shut and his lip caught firmly between his teeth. He almost stopped, in fact, he paused, but Jared’s arms wrapped tighter around his body, urging him forward.

His forehead _thunked_ against Jared’s shoulder when he found that he could push no further. He felt as if he even moved one single muscle, the entire moment would be over much sooner than either of them wanted. He could feel Jared’s chest shoving against his own rapidly as the kid fought to catch his breath beneath him. Jensen tipped his head over and mouthed along the jaw line that his lips found there.

It seemed like a long time to Jensen, those long moments just lying in one another’s arms, waiting for the world to start turning again, but he knew that it had only been a minute or two before Jared whispered into his hair.

“Move, Jensen. I need you to start moving.”

Two long drawn out drags of his cock. Backwards and forwards. Backwards and forwards. Then the need within was too great and Jensen stepped up the time; his pelvis rocking with more grace and finesse as he slid in and out of the hot young man below him. His mind was spinning, trying helplessly and without success to find anything else in his life that this moment could compare to; he was awash in twisting sensations that wove themselves tighter and deeper into his being.

Jensen could hear Jared muttering below him, his words peppered with gasps and panting moans.

“I wanted this. I wanted you. Needed you. So damned hot. I . . God, amazing.” Jensen didn’t understand some of what he was saying and he felt as if he shouldn’t wonder, but he did. “I’m glad . . . you.”

“I . . . Jared . . .” But once he started speaking, Jensen couldn’t grasp a single thing to say; so he lowered his mouth down to Jared’s and tried to let his lips do his talking for him. The one or two times that he pulled back, Jensen was troubled to see the admiration and devotion warring in those bottomless hazel eyes staring back at him.

Jared tensed below him then, panting out the words ‘right there’ over and over again, only his name broke up the chant when it was tossed reverently into the mix.

A blazing hot moisture registered in Jensen’s lust addled mind. It had grown between his and Jared’s abdomens. Jensen pondered it for a few seconds before he caught the blessed out expression on Jared’s face. How could he have missed that Jared was close? He hadn’t even tried to give the man satisfaction. Jensen realized that he would have to beat himself up later for his lack of etiquette, he was too close to his own release right then, what with Jared’s ass still contracting and spasmodically twitching around his length. His hips continued to jackrabbit as fast as they could; his thighs were burning.

“Jared.” One word, a name, was all that Jensen could wrap his mind around as his balls tightened and his thrusts lost their place in the rhythm of the moment. “Jared.” He bit again at the spot near Jared’s neck. His teeth slipping in the sweat, yet he held on.

He could feel his come filling the condom. _Can Jared feel the heat of it?_ It was an odd thing to think right then, but it was the only idea that would stand still long enough for Jensen to glom onto. He pried his eyes open, the skin around them tingled from being so tightly clenched. Looking down, Jensen felt his mouth dry at the small smile and soft eyes that were just mere inches below him.

“Come ‘ere.” Jared pulled him down, his arms protesting from being held so tight for so long. “Thank you, Jensen.” And then Jared was kissing him again, not the hot and ravishing ones from before, but softly and supplely did Jared’s lips press against his own. Jensen felt the dampness of Jared’s tongue as it sought entry.

They lay like that for a few more minutes, losing themselves in the glow of their coupling, reveling in the touch of one another. Jared sighed heavily beneath him.

“I should probably . . . I’m probably squishing you.” An unexplained sorrow filled Jensen as he squirmed to pull himself from Jared’s arms and body. “I . . . Thank you, Jared.” He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed; the floor felt cold and unforgiving after being held so softly. Jensen worked to extract himself from the condom.

“It was my pleasure.” Jensen looked over his shoulder at the debauched figure behind him. “You should come back. Often.” Jared’s smile caused his heart to ache.

“I, uh . . .I live in Texas. Dallas. So I don’t think I can quite do that.”

“I’m from Texas.” Jared said scratching lightly at the reddened mark that Jensen’s teeth had left along his neck. Jensen wondered if the action was intentional or if he had actually caused him pain, but Jared’s finger traced the indents carefully, lovingly. 

“Yeah? I wondered. I thought I could hear the accent.” As if there had been any doubt of anyone not being able to hear the overly played accent before. Now it was softer. Real. “What brings you to the Big Easy?”

“Didn’t get along too well at home. Ran away. Had enough money to get this far, so I stayed.” The statement was so matter-of-fact that it made Jensen pause in his attempt to gather up his clothes. He looked into Jared’s face. He didn’t know what he was looking for, be it fear or anguish or reproach, the comment had just been too simple.

“Did you plan on . . . what about school or work?”

“Are you asking why I’m a hooker, Jensen?” The softness was gone, replaced by a thin edge. “I’m doing this because I have to. I don’t have any money to get a start at anything else. Life isn’t always cut and dried. Nobody is looking for me and nobody ever will, okay? I’m not going to do this forever, you know? I’ve got a plan.”

Jensen pulled his boxer shorts on again and sat on the edge of the bed. Jared’s knee felt bony beneath his palm. “I’m sure you do. You seem like a smart guy.”

“Steve sai- . . . I am going to get out. I know this isn’t the end. I . . .” Jared’s eye’s flit away to look out the small slat beneath the pull-down blind on the window; he ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

“Have you been doing this long?”

“What are you? A cop? A social worker? Christ, leave me alone, alright? You got what you came for. Hell, you haven’t even paid me yet, so if you’re a cop, consider it a freebie.” Jared shook his leg to dislodge Jensen’s hand. Jensen pulled it away.

“Jared.” 

Jensen sighed as Jared continued to ignore him. He could see the buildup of tears along those long dark lashes, but somehow he had offended the man and couldn’t figure out how to fix it. 

“I’ll just . . .go.” Jensen stepped into his jeans and set about doing up the zipper. He pulled his undershirt on and then stepped over to sit in the straight-back chair to put on his socks and shoes. Jared folded his arms across his chest. The defensive action hurt Jensen, especially since just a few moments ago those arms were clinging to him as if he were a lifeline. And didn’t the realization that that could be the case just bite it. Jensen sighed again as he stood. “Jared. I . . . Thanks for a wonderful experience. I- I think you seem like a smart guy and you’re handsome to boot. You should be able to figure something out that doesn’t put you at risk. I . . . just thanks, alright?”

Jensen pulled out his wallet and dropped all of his cash onto the table next to the pile that Chris and Aldis had supplied. His fingers caught on his business card. Glancing back to the unmoving figure on the bed, he fought with himself in his own mind whether he should leave it or not. In the end, he finally decided that if Jared wanted to get out of the business, it was his job to help him. He dropped the card next to the cash, snagged up his button-down and walked to the door.

“Goodbye, Jared.” 

He couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard a whispered farewell as the door closed behind him. 

Jensen started down the hall. His mind going over everything that had just happened; he was unsure still of so much, well, except for the fact that he was gay, that he had very positive confirmation on. His lip crooked up a bit at the thought of telling Chris and Aldis that, yep, he was one-hundred percent a homosexual. He could already hear Chris crowing about it, about how his money had pro-. Dammit, how was he going to tell Chris that his hooker was worth more than the five hundred dollars that Chris had shoved into his hand earlier? Shit! Jensen started down the stairs.

~+~***~+~****~+~*`J2’*~+~****~+~***~+~

“Now you need to get that paperwork filled out as soon as possible, Juliette and then we can get the ball rolling on getting you out of the shelter and into a home of your own, okay?” Jensen patted the young girl on the shoulder before he ushered her out the door of his office. Evan, her son that was balanced on her hip, offered the sticky green sucker that he had been gnawing to him. “No, you keep that one, Ev. I’ve got plenty more in my desk.”

“Thanks, Mr. Ackles.”

“Jensen.” He reminded her of what he preferred to be called. He felt it made him more approachable and less scary. “And you and Evan have a Merry Christmas. I know that Jim cooks up a feast down there, so don’t forget to save room for pie.”

“Merry Christmas.” She smiled shyly at him and at the receptionist behind the desk before hustling towards the door.

Jensen waited until the door shut before turning to the tall desk. He braced his elbows on it and leaned forward, dragging his feet from the ground.

“Becky, I really think she’s going to make it. I’ve got a feeling.”

“I had my doubts when she first started coming in, but over the past few months, well, I think you may be right.” Jensen huffed as if he was affronted, but inside he admitted to himself that he had his own doubts. 

“How much do I have lined up for after lunch?” He leaned further over the desk to try and read the appointment book upside down. She laughed at his squint and rotated the book so that it was easier to for him.

“Not a lot. A end-of-the-year meeting with Jeff and then knowing you, paperwork. I swear I have neve-“

Jensen heard the door behind him, but hadn’t looked up until Becky stopped talking. He glanced over his shoulder and knew instantly that his face held the same dumbfounded expression that hers did.

He landed with a thud; his elbows riding the edge of the desk painfully.

Standing just far enough in the door was Jared. His hair just as soft looking as when Jensen had ran his hand through it. He even wore the same blue tee shirt, except it didn’t look as clean or as filled out as before. His body though, was just as tall and broad as Jensen remembered _and_ he did remember. Nearly every day he let his mind stop and pause on the young Texan with the uncertain future. Of course, nearly every night was spent reliving their time together, leaving him spent and not just a little filled with regret.

“Jensen.” There it was again. His name. Six simple letters that said so much in the voice of the other man.

“Hello, Jared.” Jensen was at a loss for words. He never thought that he would see the other Texan again. He had given up on that dream the minute that Chris drove them out of New Orleans.

“I . . .ah, I moved back to Texas.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The tone was final, yet encouraging. “Figured I could try school, or well, get a job and then save for school.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“Yeah?” 

Jensen detected the hope then. It was the same hope that he himself had had when he left his card with the cash. “I’d be happy to help you get situated here, but . . . “ Jensen tipped his head towards the desk, towards Becky, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the man still blocking the doorway. “Becky, I think I’m going to take lunch, alright? And can you –“

“I’ll call Jeff and tell him that you have a headache and that the meeting is rescheduled for the 27th.” 

“Thanks.” Jensen took a hesitant step forward and then another. “Jared, would you like to join me for lunch? Maybe we can catch up?”

“I would like that.” Jensen marveled at the growing blush on Jared’s face; it was both endearing and sexy as Hell.

“Come on in to my office while I get my things and we can go.” Jensen turned and headed for his open door. He wanted to make sure that Jared would follow, but he had to rely upon the faith that he would. He was nearly to his desk when he heard the door close softly behind him. Jensen turned and leaned against the battered particle board. “I’m happy to see you.”

Jared came close, not close enough to embrace, but his slender body seemed to eat away at the personal space between them.

“I’m a dick.”

“Jared . . .”

“No, I am. I should have been nicer to you . . . back then. I was so worried that I had did it wrong or that you would tell Steve that I was horrible or that I-“

“I would never do that. Besides, um, . . . you were my first; you were always going to be amazing in my mind. Never mind that you were.” Jensen cut him off.

“You were too.” Jensen had missed the comment the first time, it being spoken so softly, but when Jared repeated it when Jensen asked him to, he was so shocked he couldn’t say anything. “That was my first night there . . . at Steve’s. You were my tryout.”

“But you were . . . Wow, I mean, I thought, I remember you being amazing.”

“I was terrified, but you were so nice and so . . . considerate.” Jared rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

“You? I _was_ terrified. Chris and Aldis practically had to drag me up those stairs. I can’t believe that . . . and now you’re here in Dallas. Permanently?”

“I quit.” Jared simply said.

“Well, I figured as much, but-“

“No. Right after you left, I quit. Told Steve I couldn’t do it, that I wasn’t meant to be a hooker.”

“But that was nearly four months ago.” Jensen was trying to figure out what was going on and why it had taken Jared so long to come home to Texas.

“Yeah, I know. I had to give some of the money to Steve. I lied about how much I charged you and hid the rest, but I was out on my ass right after that. I’ve been trying to keep my head down, doing day labor and walking. I’ve been doing a lot of walking lately.”

Jensen looked down at Jared’s shoes. They were being held together by what looked to be several layers of duct tape. “You walked all the way to Dallas?” Incredible.

“Not all the way, but I tried not to get picked up for hitchhiking or loitering or anything that would make you think even less of me.”

“Jared . . .”

“I also have been out looking for work, I’ve been working for McCall’s Trees temporarily, Selling Christmas trees, you know, but that’s almost over.” Jared shrugged.

“I’ll help you find something. I can’t take you on as a case, but I’ll help you however I can.” Jensen tried to put everything he could into those words. He knew it was way too soon to say most of what was filling his mind and his heart, but he really did need Jared to know that he cared.

“I wouldn’t expect you to. To take me on. I can’t believe you really are a social worker.” Jared gave him a lopsided grin. Jensen’s heart panged at the remembrance of the accusation that Jared was referring to. “I just wanted to say ‘hi’, to see you again.”

Jensen stood then. He still marveled at how tall Jared was, how much he towered over Jensen’s own six-foot frame. He took a tentative step forward, putting himself directly into Jared’s space. “I’m going to help you, Jared, not because it’s my job, but because you’re my friend or at least I want you to be.” He wrapped his arms around the thin frame of the one-trick hooker and pulled him tightly to his chest. Jared wasn’t as sweet smelling as before, but that didn’t matter, not one iota. “I want to be the one to make you happy this time.”

“You already have, Jensen. You’re all I really need.”

. . . the end . . .

**Author's Note:**

> This also will fill my 'Kissing/Necking' square on my Homebrew bingo card.
> 
> Title taken from the song “Lost Direction” by Beecake
> 
> Disclaimer:The actors within this work belong to themselves (and their respective spouses/families). I have no allusions as to what they do in their free time and truthfully, it is none of my business. No profit is expected or even desired for the creation of this work of fiction. I just like to take the pretties out and pose them a bit, really. You know, dress them up or in most cases, undress them and then make them act out fantasies. It was written for a bit of fun and that is all. No harm is intended to these fine actors and actresses.


End file.
